


The S.S. Adrienette

by claws-n-spots (runyoubadwolf)



Series: Crackmas 2017 [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crackmas, DJWifi, F/M, Fluff, Humor, adrienette - Freeform, alya is a hardcore shipper, i honestly have no idea how to tag this thing, its so cracky, ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runyoubadwolf/pseuds/claws-n-spots
Summary: Crackmas Day 3 || Ships || The Adrienette ship has finally sailed and Alya has decided to do a little something special for the occasion. Bring on the confetti!





	The S.S. Adrienette

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I have no idea if this makes complete sense, but, I mean, it's crack, so I feel like I can get away with that a little bit.
> 
> The song Nino played || https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JVwhUpznyA0
> 
> Link for Crackmas || https://mlcrackmas.tumblr.com/post/167360983922/the-12-days-of-crackmas

Adrien and Marinette walked hand in hand down to the Seine where Alya had told the new couple to meet her. It was a mystery to them both why the meeting place was by the river, it wasn’t a place their group of friends frequented often. Marinette looked up at Adrien to find him watching her. “What?”

“Have I told you how beautiful you look today?” Face flaming, Marinette hid herself in the palm Adrien wasn’t holding. She heard him snicker beside her as he squeezed her clasped hand lightly. “Come on Bugaboo, don’t hide that lovely blush from me. It’s become my favorite color.” The two lovebirds were too wrapped up in their conversation to notice they were nearing Alya and Nino until they heard a fake gagging sound.

They both looked up to see Nino faux gagging on his pointer finger. “You guys are disgustingly cute.” Alya lightly shoved her boyfriend.

Adrien adoringly looked at Marinette. “Don’t I know it.” He looked up at his best friend, smirking. “But, you say that like Alya and you aren’t equally as disgustingly cute.”

Alya laughed when Nino nodded in agreement. “While it’s true Nino and I are absolutely adorable, you two are on another level. Which, is why we are here.” Until that moment, Alya had kept her hands behind her back, hiding something out of sight from the new couple.

It was a toy boat that Alya turned sidewise, displaying the name for Marinette and Adrien to see. Scrawled at the end flank of the boat was the name “S.S. Adrienette.” Marinette groaned as Adrien curled over in laughter. “Alya, why do you have that?”

“Don’t you mean, why did I make this beautiful masterpiece?” Alya held the boat into the air, similar to Rafiki holding up Simba. “Well, my dear bestie, it is time for the Adrienette ship to finally sail.”

Adrien raise his and Marinette’s still clasped hands. “Hate to break it to you but the ship has already kind of sailed.” Alya rolled her eyes.

“Okay, well, this is a physical manifestation of my favorite ship finally sailing. I’m more excited that you two are together than Ladybug and Chat Noir.” Marinette and Adrien laughed nervously, Alya being too wrapped up in her ship to notice. “Alright let’s set the S.S. Adrienette sailing!”

Nino’s role in this little event was revealed when pulled out his phone to play a song about a sailing ship. Marinette and Adrien watched Alya crouch down at the bank of the river, setting the little boat in the rushing water, but still holding on. “Nino, the confetti?” Colorful rainbow confetti suddenly rained down on the toy ship as Nino reached into his pocket, tossing the little bits of paper. Alya let go of the S.S. Adrienette, sending it quickly down the river.

Getting up, Alya went to stand beside her boyfriend, both of them going into a somber looking salute as the current sent the ship sailing.

Adrien couldn’t hold himself back any longer as he went to the ground in a laughing fit. Unfortunately, he didn’t think to release Marinette’s hand first, bring her down with him, making him laugh even harder. Marinette blew at her bangs that were now covering her eyes and looked up at her friends. “You guys are ridiculous.” Alya winked at her best friend, finally sending Marinette into peals of laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me in my Miraculous trash can || https://www.tumblr.com/blog/claws-n-spots
> 
> || Comments are my lifeblood ||


End file.
